L'Abîme
by Dulanoire
Summary: A la suite d'une rupture, Hermione sombre... OS /mention de relation amoureuses entre femmes/


Hermione se blottit sur elle même. Au creux de son lit, sous son épaisse couette, elle cherche à se sentir en sécurité. Après tout, elle est rentrée chez elle. Loin de Poudlard pour quelques semaines. Loin de ses amis, loin des cours, loin... de Pansy. Loin de son bonheur. Elle a perdu celle qu'elle aime, à croire que son amour n'était pas encore suffisamment puissant pour garder la belle Serpentard dans ses bras. Cette dernière a retrouvé son bonheur avec son beau métis de « meilleur ami » celui qu'elle affirmait être comme son frère. Blaise Zabini... Laissant Hermione se noyer dans ses idées noires.

La Gryffondor est en miettes. Elle n'arrive pas à l'oublier, elle n'arrive pas à faire taire son cœur. Elle l'aime, plus que tout, plus qu'elle même, peut être trop. Car si elle l'aimait moins, elle pourrait peut être passer à autre chose. Mais c'est impossible... Elle a mal. Tant de choses lui arrive en même temps, que la magie ne peut pas régler, et qui lui font visiter l'abîme du désespoir. C'est le moment où elle aurait le plus besoin d'être soutenue par sa bien aimée mais celle ci a préféré fuir. Certes, Hermione admets ne pas être parfaite. Sa famille a beaucoup de mal avec le fait qu'elle aime une femme, et elle ne veut décevoir personne. Or Pansy ne supporte pas ce trait de caractère chez sa lionne qu'elle prend pour une faiblesse. Et l'a donc laissée dans le noir. Oh, elle essaie d'être présente mais comment peut elle y arriver alors qu 'elle doit aussi chercher à préserver son couple avec Blaise ? La Rouge et Or est secondaire par rapport à lui.

Hermione se mord les lèvres avec violence, laissant échapper une perle d'eau salée qui va s'écraser dans son cou. Elle a de plus en plus souvent ce tic, comme si elle retenait en elle tous ses cris. Le goût métallique du sang lui emplit la bouche. Mais elle s'en aperçois à peine. Pansy est avec lui en ce moment. Elle le sait, elle le sent. La Vert et Argent doit être dans ses bras, tendre et mutine, en train de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de l'accueillir en elle en lui murmurant je t'aime... Tandis qu'Hermione est seule dans sa chambre d'enfant et qu'elle pleure de douleur, un filet écarlate colorant ses lèvres.

Sa tristesse est devenue physique, tous ses problèmes commencent à vraiment la ronger. Elle tremble souvent, tombe quand elle se lève trop vite, perd l'équilibre fréquemment. Ses parents sont occupés par leurs propres soucis et ne voient rien, surtout que la jeune fille cache soigneusement son état pour ne pas les inquiéter. Et son cœur hurle en permanence le prénom de la Serpentard qui le possède. Elle ne veut pas retourner à Poudlard, elle ne veux pas la voir main dans la main avec lui, elle ne veux pas les voir s'embrasser tandis qu'elle devra faire semblant d'être heureuse pour eux. Elle sombre dans l'abîme.

Elle rêve souvent que son aimée lui revienne, qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et la rassure. Lui dise que tout va bien. Que tout aille bien, sans douleur, dans un monde idyllique. Elle espère que tout finisse par s'arranger bien qu'elle sache que c'est irréalisable. Mais comment garder l'espoir alors qu'elle a perdu celle qu'elle aime ? Elles étaient si proches et maintenant si loin... Pansy veut préserver son petit ami et Hermione le comprend. Elle se rend bien compte que la Serpentard est heureuse avec lui et elle veut son bonheur. Puisqu'elle est incapable de le lui offrir...

Finalement, l'abîme n'est pas si laide. Elle est belle même, dans les ténèbres, la plus grande laideur est parée d'un charme sauvage et envoûtant. Bien que la Gryffondor n'abandonne pas encore, elle pense de plus en plus fréquemment que ce ne serait pas désagréable de se laisser aller, de ne plus rien contrôler, de devenir certes quelqu'un qu'elle haïrait mais après tout elle se hait déjà alors... Cela importe peu non ? Elle perdrait sans doute les derniers amis réels qu'il lui reste mais cela vaut peut être mieux pour eux. Elle est trop loin à présent, trop enfoncée dans le noir, il lui arrive même parfois d'être prise de violents accès de rage contre ceux qu'elle aime. Une phrase s'est gravée en elle au fer rouge. « Il vaudrait peu être mieux qu'elle soit vraiment morte. » Dire qu'ils pensaient qu'elle ne les écoutait pas... Elle pleurait c'est tout, elle avait mal et eux ils ont dit ça. Elle doit vraiment être odieuse pour que ces amis pensent ça d'elle. Et les gens odieux ne méritent pas de vivre non ?

C'est incroyable à quel point toutes les petites piques l'atteignent douloureusement maintenant. Chaque geste de rejet, chaque parole dure, est enregistrée et assimilée par son cœur en permanence torturé. Elle est à vif, elle a mal mais personne ne s'en rend compte. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Plus personne n'est assez proche d'elle. Enfin c'est ce qu'il lui semble. Car sinon pourquoi la laissent-ils sombrer ? Pourquoi personne ne voit ses yeux embués, sa douleur, sa peur ?

Parce qu'elle est seule. Elle s'est trop éloignée dans l'abîme. A présent il ne lui reste que deux options : s'enfoncer ou ressortir. S'enfoncer est facile, ressortir est synonyme de souffrance à nouveau. Mais Hermione déteste se laisser aller. Elle refuse de se laisser contrôler. Alors elle tente de remonter. C'est un chemin long, laborieux et pénible surtout sans soutien. Cependant elle doit y arriver. Quitte à trébucher parfois et à risquer de dégringoler encore au plus profond des ténèbres. Elle finira par y arriver... N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
